1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a system that saves the cool water that is otherwise wasted when waiting for the water in a shower or sink to warm up, or in any other process where warm water is piped some distance and allowed to cool before re-use.
2. Background
There are a number of devices on the market that accomplish the same thing that this device does; they save the water that would otherwise go down the drain. However, known solutions generally contain clumsy phase change mediums, pumps, venturi devices that would plug up, buckets, complex plumbing, siphons, etc.
In contrast, the invention disclosed herein is very easy to install, even in retrofit situations. It could function mechanically without the need for electronics or active water return mechanisms if necessary. It is the most simple and best way to achieve the desired result of not wasting water simply because it is at the wrong initial temperature for use.
The water saver described herein relies on the dynamic pressure drop that occurs when the temperature-sensitive valve opens. This allows the cool water that has been stored in the pressure tank (accumulator) to be metered back into the system. No pump, venturi, phase change liquid or other active components are needed with the present invention to accomplish this outcome.